The power of love
by Kyria Ryuu
Summary: Kagome has been injured by a demon.Kikyo in desperate need to kill her,she shoots an arrow at Kagome,making her injuries even worse.so,Inuyasha takes Kagome to Kaeda,whom has healed Kagome. Four days later,Kagome is better but what's worse is that she has
1. no matter what

The power of love...

Chapter 1:Now matter what...

Kagome fell to her knees,blood dripping from her back.An arrow protruded from her her wound.Her eyes felt heavy and she just smiled,despite her pain.Inuyasha ran to her and held her in his arms,tears falling down his face.Kagome placed her hand on his cheek and she closed her eyes.Inuyasha screamed at her,and Kagome just smiled.The shikon jewel glowed in his hands and he felt hot tears of anger fall down his face.

Did she have to be so recklace?Did she have to go and try something as stupid as what she did?That damn Go-ryuu hurt her.He slashed at Kagome with his sword and then Kikyou...she held her arrow up and shot Kagome,intending to kill her.He sneered at the dead demon and then he turned his angry glare at Kikyou, who still had her bow raised as if she was ready to shoot again.

"Why?Why did you want to kill her?"Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome up and held her in his arms.Her head was limp and her face was wet with Inuyasha's and her tears.Kagome's hair swayed with the wind and Kikyou just frowned.

"Tell me why is it you care for some girl like her?"Kikyou just said.Inuyasha just looked at Kagome.He cared because...she changed him.She taught him to love and to accept her for who she really was.She was more than a reincarnation,she was...Kagome.An ordinary girl forced in the past with a hanyou like him.And,she was just to sweet to see her filled with pain and sadness when he was hurt.She was more to Inuyasha than a reincarnation of Kikyou.She was a girl with a personality unlike Kikyou.Brave and honest.But most of all,he loved her for her.

"Are you going to answer?"Kikyou said as Inuyasha continued to look at Kagome.

"I care for her because...she is unlike you.She's not cold-hearted or filled with anger of the past.She is kind and sweet and she is a lot more than what you have to offer,"Inuyasha said as he walked past Kikyou. He pulled the arrow out of Kagome's back and tossed the remains of it to Kikyou."Hurt her again and you will feel a death from my sword."

Kikyou shook with anger.Her eyes filled with even more hatered to her reincarnite.It her want to kill her even more.Is this the way it's supposed to be?Inuyasha picking some odd girl over her?Fine...when she wakes up,Inuyasha will be in for a surprise.

Kikyou walked to Naraku,her face held no emotion.Naraku just looked at her with his glaring red eyes.

"Is there...something you want?Or are you here to just say hi?"Naraku said as he looked at Kikyou. Kikyou just huffed.

"I need you to do me a favor."Naraku looked with a slight intrest.Kikyou blinked her eyes at him.

"What is the favor?Something to do with that girl who resembals you?"Kikyou narrowed her cold eyes at him.

"Yes.I need you to make her forget everything that she and Inuyasha have been through.Make her forget what she's doing here. I will asure you,you will get what you want."Kikyou said calmly.Naraku held his galre with her eyes.Then,he smiled.

"Fine,I'll do it.But don't think I'm doing this for nothing.I expect to see what you have planned."Naraku said turning from her.Kikyou just smiled

If you knew I didn't have a plan...then you wouldn't be doing this.

Inuyasha landed in the village and walked to Kaeada who was picking herbs.When she looked up and saw Inuyasha and Kagome,she stood.One look at Kagome and she knew she was hurt,maybe even dead.

"Can you fix her?Can you heal her wounds?"Inuyasha said as he and Kaeada walked into the hut.

"I'll do my best but don't rely on me.Sooner or later she's going to have to have her own time's medicine.I'll just do my best."Kaeada said as Inuyasha placed her on the cot and walked away.If she died,he'll kill Kikyou for hurting her.He didn't care if he broke his promise to Kikyou,he would kill her if she tried something again.He sat next to the opening and waited the longest time ever. 


	2. Do I know you?

Hey!

Yeah,Kyria here and ready to put up another chapter of my first fan fic.Yes it was my first and I'm real proud of it!

AngelLilly67:Yes...I know Inuyasha should just kill Kikyo but...he's not untill she does do something.Though...Kagome isn't dead...side affects will happen.Hehe...I just love being like that.

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha...But!I do own this wonderfully drawn picture of him that I drew!You can't take that from me!Wha?You would?NO!

Chapter 2:Do I know you?

Inuyasha waited for four days and then,Kaeada walked out with a grim look on her face.By the looks on her face,Inuyasha knew something wasn't right.Kaeada walked past him and he followed her with his eyes.

"So?Is she going to be fine?"Inuyasha asked egerly.Kaeada stopped walking and turned to Inuyasha.She had sorrow and pain in her eyes and Inuyasha knew...she didn't make it.

"She's fine,"Inuyasha's hope lifted and he stood in egerness."But,she has no clue where she is."

Inuyasha stopped in mid movement and turned to face her.Did she just say she has no clue where she is?What did that mean?

"What?"He said as he still couldn't belive it.Kaeada sighed.

"It means she has no clue who we are.When she woke up,she asked who I was.It was like...her memory was erased."Inuyasha just looked inside the hut.Kagome was there and she was looking around the room oddly. She looked at Inuyasha and uttered a slight gasp and went to a corner.

Feeling a sad emotion,he walked in.Kagome just looked at him wide eyed."Y-You're a demon!But...how?And where am I?Did you bring me here?"She said as stood but kept her back against the wall.

"I brought you here and yes,I am a demon.Only half,"Inuyasha said as his sword clanked at his side. Kagome looked down at his sword and her eyes went even more wider if that was possiable.He looked at where her eyes were and he smiled."I won't hurt you...I would never hurt you,Kagome."

She looked up at the sound of her name.she tilted her head and looked at him with an odd look on her face. How did he know her name?Surely she would remember telling him her name."How do you know my name?"

Inuyasha just sighed and frowned,his messy bangs covering his eyes.It was true.She did forget who he was and where she was.He felt a tear fall down his face and then,Shippo pounced on his shoulder.

"Oi,Inuyasha!"Shippo said laughing.But,when he looked at Inuyasha,he jumped off."A-Are you crying?"

"Shut up,Shippo."Inuyasha said rubbing his eyes vigerously.When he looked up,you couldn't tell he had been crying.He just looked at Inuyasha and then he looked to Kagome,who looked scared out of her mind.

"What happened?Did you say something mean to Kagome again?"Shippo said.Inuyasha hit him on the head and Shippo began to cry.

"I didn't do anything,Shippo."Inuyasha said rubbing his knuckles.Shippo looked at Kagome who just began to sweat real bad.

"Aren't you going to punish him,Kagome?"Shippo asked as he walked to her.Kagome let a shrill eep and slid down the wall.

"Leave her alone,Shippo."Inuyasha said picking him up by the tail.Shippo began to struggle.

"What did you do!What did you do!Let me go!"Shippo began to yell but Inuyasha took him out of the hut and dropped him.

"I didn't do anything,runt.She-She doesn't remember who we are."Inuyasha said turning away from Shippo's angry glare.Shippo didn't look so angry and he looked at Kaeada who was just nodding her head.He turned back to Inuyasha.

"But...how-how could she forget us?We're her friends!"Shippo said as he began to cry.Inuyasha looked at him through the corners of his eyes.

"I don't know,Shippo.She-she just forgot us..."He said as he sat down and placed his hands over his face.How could she forget them?The ones who were there for her,the ones who helped her through the day?How was she to forget who they were?How could she forget...?The sound of feet padding the ground snapped his head up.

"Inuyasha...what's got you down?Kagome yell Osuwari again?"Miroku said chuckling.Inuyasha just looked at him with sadness in his eyes.Miroku took a step back and was shocked.Was-Was Inuyasha sad? Surely Kagome hadn't said something to him to make him this miserable.

"She didn't do anything...as a matter of fact,she can't remember."Inuyasha said standing and looking at the shocked Miroku.Inuyasha had sadness written all over his face and he looked away.

"You mean...she just forgot everything?Even us?"Sango said appearing at Mirokus said.Inuyasha nodded. Sango raised a hand to her face and looked deeply sadened.She knew how Inuyasha felt,her brother couldn't remember her either.

"She just...she didn't know who I was or where she was.But,obviously,she remembers who she is and who her family is."Inuyasha said walking to the hut Kagome was in.He took the blind down so Miroku and Sango looked in.Kagome was huddled in the corner and looking fearful at them.Sango took a step in.

"Kagome...?"Sango said as she walked to her.Kagome's face softened as Sango approached.Kagome wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Do I know you?"Kagome said looking at Sango.Sango sat down and sighed.

"Yes...you used to know who I was."She said quietly.Kagome looked at Sango.She looked so sad as she burried her face in her legs.Kagome just looked at the boys who were standing in the entrance.Miroku had a stern expression on his face and Inuyasha just looked deeply hurt.

"Maybe you should talk to her,Inuyasha."Miroku said pushing him in.Inuyasha stumbled and whirled on Miroku.

"What am I supposed to say?Kagome,sorry be so foreward but,even though you feel like you just met me I'm deeply in-"He stopped there and turned away from the smirking Miroku.No way was he going to say it outloud for them to hear!He was never going to live it down.

"Well,at least try to talk with her,Inuyasha.It might help."Sango said as she slaped him on the back and fixed the blinds.Inuyasha just stood there,looking at Kagome with truely deep sadness.Kagome just sat there,looking back him with her brow knitted together.The setting sun made the shadows dance across the floor and the small fire blazed with out stopping.

Inuyasha walked to Kagome,sitting in front of her.Kagome just looked at him with confusion in her eyes.He didn't know what to say,she couldn't remember him or anything.He remembered that he still held the Shikon no Tama and he pulled it out of his haori.Kagome stiffened as he moved to her.He just placed it around her neck and moved her hair out of the way of letting it go to her neck.Once it was secure around Kagome,he leaned back and looked at her.

"What's this?"Kagome asked as she picked it up in her fingers and looked at with intrest.Inuyasha just smiled.She looked so innocent and helpless...He shook his head of those thoughts and looked at her.

"That...is the Shikon no Tama.We're searching for it and you're...the new guardian of the jewel."He said quietly as she let it drop to her chest.She just smiled.

"Really?"She said as she looked at him.Inuyasha just slightly smiled.

"Yeah...Do you remember what the last thing you were doing was?"He asked suddenly.Kagome looked in deep thought.

"Yeah...I was at home and it was my fifteenth birthday.I remember helping my brother and then...everything is a blank.How did I get here?"She asked him as Kagome looked at her hands.

Inuyasha just sat there,Tetsusaiga resting in his lap.All she remembered was her family and what happened before they met.He sighed deeply and stood,walking to the fire.He grabed a few logs of wood and placed them into the flames,watching them rise with heat.

"That isn't important.You'll remember in time,I hope."He said quietly as he looked at Kagome.Kagome just frowned and wrapped her arms around her legs,sighing deeply.

"You know...everything around here seems so familiar but I can't place my finger on it.Or why you seem so strange yet,it's as if I knew you."Kagome said stairing off at nothing in particular.Inuyasha just turned his gaze at her.

"Heh,yeah."Inuyasha murmurmered as she closed her eyes.

"What's your name?I never got the chance to ask you."Kagome said looking at him.

Inuyasha just turned and walked out the hut."My name is Inuyasha." 


	3. angelic

Hey!

I want to thank the one person who has actually revied me...AngelLilly67.Throws candy and cookies to them Iam so glad you loved it.

Disclaimer:So you took my picture?You're so mean...but hey,at least I have the fact that I drew and wrote my name on it.Wait..or did I?Nope?Darn...I guess you'll say you did it...Well,now you own my picture and what do i own?This story.I Donot own Inuyasha...darn,though one day i will.You'll see!You all see!

Chapter 3:Angelic...

Inuyasha slept outside as Kagome slept inside.He sat in his favorite spot and looked into the night sky.How could she just forget him?How could she forget...everyone?The question rolled in his mind and he just smiled.Maybe...it was better.Now...he could be nice to her.Make her see that he was nice and kind.Maybe... she would gain her memory back.He just looked at his hands and sighed.

"No one...would want me.I've shed to much blood to be loved by anyone.I've hurt those close to me and I've...just realized that I love her."Inuyasha said quietly as he shifted to a higher branch in his tree.The wind slowly rocked the branch he was on and he was soothed.He just looked at the sky and saw the stars that twinkled and flashed.

He made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let Kagome get hurt or taken away.Ever.He slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep even if he tried to fight the erge to do so.But,he was sucumbed by the overwhelming feeling and fell asleep.

Kagome picked her head up and looked around.The people she had just met were there in the hut and asleep,but they looked like they were just taking a small nap.She turned her head to the blind and stood as she moved it aside to walk outside.She stood outside and stretched,taking a deep breath as she smiled. So nice...fresh air,no cars,and no school.She sighed and let her hands drop to her side and she looked at the peacful demon sleeping in the tree.

She moved closer as she tried to see who it was.His ear twitched and swivered around,trying to hear what was around him and she stopped,holding her hand to her chest.The moon moved from behind the clouds and shown light on the demon.She just watched in wonder as his silver hair moved in the wind and his chest moved up in down in slow movement.If she didn't know better,he looked like an angel.

She started moving again and she moved to the right as she got a better look at the demon.She just looked at him and she smiled._Inuyasha...even in your sleep,you can't rest._She ran that thought over her mind and she asked herself.Why did she just think of that?But...he seems so peaceful and...pretty.She realized what she thought and she blushed as she looked at her feet.Sighing,she walked back to the hut.She sat on the outside,not wanting to go in and not see her angelic demon sleeping in the tree.

"Inuyasha...sleep,angelic one...so pretty yet,harsh."She whispered as she went to sleep wondering why she said that.

Inuyasha's ear swivled around as he smelled Kagome walk towards him.He kept his eyes closed but sucked in her nice smell that he could smell all the way up in the tree.Kagome blushed and he looked out of the corner of his eye as she walked to the hut and sat down.The last thing she heard was what made him pick his head up.She said he was pretty?And angelic?No way that was the Kagome he knew.But...he had to remember that she didn't remember him and she thought he was kind.

Kyria:Yes...short.I guess it's the shortest one that I have done so far.But,at least she remembered something...right?Right?Beginsto sob

Sukyu:Yes and...it was just a though...no need to cry over it.Pathetic...she cries over the simplest things...


	4. did you ever love?

HEY!

Kyria here..Thanks to those that reviewed!throws cookies and candyI'm so happy to those of you that loved

Disclaimer:You know what?I saw my picture on the internet...and it had your name on it!You just want me to feel mad..whatever...at least I have created a well in my backyard and it connects with the neighbors.Ha!Can't take that from me!Ahemanywho...I don't own Inuyasha or the hott Sesshomaru.Hides facecan't belive I said that.

Chapter 4:Did you ever love someone?

Morning soon came and Inuyasha was the first one up as usual.He just sat in the tree,looking at the orange and pink sky.His eyes held sadness as he looked at Kagome.She laid on the ground,fast asleep.He loved her so much and he just couldn't stand that she didn't remember him.So,he jumped down and walked to her.He knelt to her,prodding her awake.She opened up her eyes and gasped as she saw him up close.

"Shh...come with me.I want to talk to you,"Inuyasha said as she sat up.He turned around and he looked at her over his shoulder.She just stood there,waiting to follow him."Climb on."

"Wha?But,I'm heavy."She said as she uneasily climbed on his back.He just smiled.

"Don't worry,to me,you're light as a feather.Remember,I'm a demon with more strength than what you know."She climbed on and he stood,fixing her on his back.She held on tight to his haori and burried her face in his hair."Hang on tight.It'll be fast."

He took off and ran,he could feel her grip his shoulders tightly.she had her eyes tightly closed and he just smiled.He jumped into the air and bounced from tree branch to tree branch,landing next to the well.He set her down and she sat on the lip of the well,looking down into it.

"Why'd you bring me here?"She asked him as he looked at her.His eyes were filled with sadness and he needed her to say the word.He just didn't feel right and she just looked at him oddly.

"Say the word 'SIT'."He said as she looked at him even more confused.

"Why?"She asked.

"Trust me.Just say the word.Say it like you mean it,like you're mad and just let it out."He said as he was prepared to be flung deep in the ground.He didn't care,he just wanted to be hurt from her...just to hear her say it.

"Okay..."She said cautiously as she stood and looked at him.She stepped foreward and opened her mouth. "SIT!"

The necklace around his neck glowed and he smiled as he was flung to the dirt.Kagome had a look of shock and worry written all over her face.She rushed to him as he pulled himself together and sat up.

"Thanks...I needed that."He said as he studied her expression.She looked so worried and pain striken.She helped him up.

"Don't say thanks...I shouldn't have done that!Gomen na!"She said as she looked at him with true sorriness in her eyes.He just smiled.

"It's okay...I need it.How have a longed for a nice yell like that."He said wiping the dirt off his face.Kagome looked confused.

"Wha?But,aren't you hurt?"She asked looking him over.Inuyasha just smiled.

"A little but,in the end it was worth it.I feel much better."Inuyasha said sitting on the other side of the well. Kagome sat on the back peice of the well and moved around so she could look at him.

"Why do you always look so sad when you look at me?"Kagome asked all of a sudden.Inuyasha's ear twitched at that and he crossed his arms.

"I don't know...I just do."He said quietly looking at his feet.His face softened and his expression changed to hurt.Kagome frowned and looked away.

"I was just asking...I feel like I've been here before.And,"She stood and looked into the well."What kind of well is this?"Inuyasha turned his look on her.

"That is the Bone eaters well."He said as he looked down into it.Kagome looked at him with confusion.

"That name...sounds familiar,"Kagome said looking at him.Suddenly,she smiled."I know why!"

Inuyasha looked up in a excited manner.Did she already remember?"Why?"He asked hopeful.

"This well...it's at my house.I'm never to go into the mini shrine that protects it."She said in deep thought. Inuyasha frowned.She still didn't remember.Kagome looked at his face fall and she frowned slightly. "Is there something I'm not getting or something?"

He just sat there,not talking.He couldn't look Kagome in the eye.He was afraid of what she would see in them.Truth?Lies?Who knew..."No..."

Kagome sat next to him."Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."Inuyasha said still not looking at him.

"Did...Did you-Gomen if i'm being foreward but...did you ever love someone?"Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha looked at her.

Of course he did love someone...she was right in front of him.Only problem is he couldn't tell her because she totally forgot him and it ate his inside to peices.He just looked away and looked into the sky.

"Once...but,she died.Then,I met someone better and fell in love with her instead."He said as Kagome turned her head to him.

"Really?What was the one that died like?"She asked as his expression changed to dark and mad."I'm sorry if I asked."

"Don't be..."He just said as he smiled slightly."She was beautiful but...she thought I betrayed her.She pinned me to that tree right there and I was asleep for fifty years.Heh...she was nicer too.But,she came back in the body of a clay pot and...she was cold.Hated me and yet...she still planed to bring me to hell with her. I was in denial and kept giving her promises that I would protect her..."He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What was the new girl you fell in love like?"Kagome said tilting her head to the side.Inuyasha smiled slightly and leaned on the well.

"She was...pretty,honest,and brave.She was a reincarnation of the dead one I loved but,she was different. She cared for me and I just yelled at her.I'd make her mad but,she always thought it over and forgave me. She was special to me...an angel that helped me see the light in the dark."Kagome smiled and placed her hands together.

"She sounds awsome.I loved someone...I mean,I feel like I did love someone.But,I can't remember who. And I just had to ask if you loved someone."Kagome said standing and fingering the jewel around her neck. "And,it's like I could feel the presence of this person when this jewel glows...like right now."

Inuyasha looked at her.She loved him...no doubt about it.She said she loved someone and yet...she couldn't remember who it was.It had to be him,it just had to.

Kyria:Well...there was the fourth chappy...

Sesshomaru:I want to know...why haven't you put me in it.Narrows eyes and grips Tokijin.

Kyria:looks around.Turns and bumps into himOh!um...well,you'll be in there!i promise!Please...don't kill me!

:Don't be a baby.


	5. Not Kouga,again!

Chapter 5:Not Kouga,again!

Inuyasha sat in the tree as he watched Kagome sleep.She decided she was tired even though the sun had just risen high enough for the sky to be blue pink.Inuyasha rose from the tree and sniffed the air.He frowned as he jumped down and landed in front of Kagome,startling her.

"What's wrong,Inuyasha?"Kagome asked as he unseathed his sword.She watched as it transformed into a giant blade with fur on the end.

"Just stay behind me...I'll protect you.No way is he going to get you!"Inuyasha said under his breath as a giant brown tornado emerged in the clearing and disappeared.Kouga stood there,looking at Inuyasha.

"Well,if ain't mutt face Inuyasha.I knew I smelled your blood around here."Kouga said crossing his arms.

"I'm not a mutt face,Kouga,"Inuyasha said low as Kagome backed up at the glare Kouga was giving Inuyasha."What do you want,Kouga?"

"Humph,like I'd tell you,"He looked at the frightened look on Kagome's face and he snarled at Inuyasha. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing!I did nothing!"Inuyasha yelled as he lunged at Kouga.Kouga easily dogded and landed beside Kagome.she jumped up in fright as Inuyasha removed his sword from the ground."Leave her alone!"

"Why?Just so you can hurt her again?Not a chance!She's coming with me!"Kouga said as he picked her up.

"PUT HER DOWN!KOUGA!"Inuyasha yelled as Kouga turned and ran with Kagome.

"Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled as she watched him fade away.But,he stayed in sight as he was chasing her.

"Let go of her,Kouga!This isn't funny!"Inuyasha said as he seathed Tetsusaiga and continued running at full speed after Kouga.

"I know it's not funny.You've hurt her to many times and I won't let that happen!"Kouga took off even faster and disappeared in a flash.Inuaysha stopped and sniffed the air.

"Damn you,Kouga!You do not understand!"Inuyasha yelled as he jumped into the air and followed his scent.

Sango looked into the air as she held Hiraikotsu behind her back.A blur of red flashed above them and Sango sighed."It's Inuyasha!We should follow!"Sango said as Kirara transformed and she climbed on.

"Right,but where is he going?"Miroku asked as him and Shippo climbed on.

"I don't know.Kirara,follow Inuyasha.Make sure he doesn't get out of sight or we lose him!He has Kagome and I think something happened to her!"Kirara nodded and jumped in the air,following Inuyasha with a hard snarled expression.

Inuyasha snarled and growled as Kouga's scent got stronger.No way was he going to take her away from him!She was already taken away from him when she forgot who he was.He kept running and sniffing the air around him.

"Inuyasha!"He stopped running and landed on the ground as Sango and Miroku came from the sky,landing at his side."Finally,what happened?"

"Kouga's what happened."Inuyasha snarled as his blood rose in anger.

"Did he take her?"Miroku asked as he looked at Inuyasha.

"Of course.And I have to get to her before he finds out she doesn't remember a thing."Inuyasha said as he jumped back into the air.

"Well,we'll come with you!Come on Kirara,let's go!"Sango said as Kirara nodded and took off after Inuyasha.

Kouga set her in his cave and she just scurried to the back of the cave.He frowned.What was wrong with her?She acted like she was scared or something and she was unarmed.Didn't have her arrows with her. Something wasn't right.He walked foreward and Kagome began to scoot farther away.That's when he knew something was definatly not right.

"S-Stay away!Don't come near me or...Inuyasha will hurt you!"She yelled franticly at him.He just laughed.

"Are you forgetting?He's weak...not even a match for me.And I just saved you from him hurting you.What did he do to you anyways?"Kouga said as he walked foreward.She scoot farther back and she then looked terrified.

"Leave me alone...you-you mutt!"Kagome yelled.Kouga took a step back.She-She just called him a mutt? But,what was her problem.He sniffed the air and groaned.

"Not the dog breath again."And just like that,Inuyasha came from the sky and landed in the cave.Sango and Miroku jumped from Kirara as they landed shortly after.

"Kouga,no more games.Give Kagome back."Inuyasha said growling.

"Why?Just so you could hurt her again?As if."Kouga said crossing his arms across his chest.

"I never hurt her...just ask her."Inuyasha said glaring at him with his golden orbs.Kouga just shook his head.

"I'm not asking her...I know you hurt her."Kouga said walking to Inuyasha.He unseathed Tetsusaiga and held it out in front of him.

"Kouga...you don't know why I have to protect her."Inuyasha said growling slightly.

"Protect her from what?You?Inuyasha...you've hurt her once,and who says you wouldn't do it again?" Kouga said as he pushed Tetsusaiga downward.Kagome just watched the to fight and she stood.She ran to Kouga and he looked at her.She just ran right past him and to Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry but...Inuyasha wouldn't hurt me."Kagome said as Sango pulled her to Kirara.She helped Kagome climb on her back and they flew off.

"What?How could you forget that he has hurt you before?"Kouga yelled after them.Inuyasha glared at him.Inuyasha stepped foreward.

"Shut up,Kouga.She doesn't remember...she's lost her memory of who you are and most of all,what her purpose is here.Just leave her alone untill she can do it."Inuyasha said.

"Do what?Run home crying because you hurt her?"Kouga asked as Inuyasha emitted a low growl from the bottom of his throat.

"No...when she can remember.She doesn't know who you are or what she's doing here.Just leave her alone untill she can remember what's going,"Inuyasha said as Kouga glared at him."I wouldn't hurt her...I've promised to keep her safe.She was hurt and almost died from Kikyou and after that...I promised I'd protect her."

Kouga looked at Inuyasha.He didn't belive him but Inuyasha just seathed his sword and walked away.

"I don't belive you.I think you're making it up."Kouga said.Inuyasha stopped short of leaving and turned slightly.

"If she did remember,why didn't she use the comand on me instead of running to me?Think...we were fighting which Kagome hates seeing the most.Then,why didn't she use her spell on me to stop my arguing with you?"Kouga thought for a moment.

"Even if what you say is true,I still don't belive you."Inuyasha huffed and jumped off.'

"Belive what you want but I tell the truth."Inuyasha yelled as he followed the scent of Kagome. Was he really telling the truth?Did she really forget?Maybe...she did call him,Kouga,a mutt.When she should be calling Inuyasha that. 


	6. A new demonAlly or foe?

Hey!Kyria here!

Wow!So many reveiwers with all the same quiestion...will Kagome get her memories back?I asure you...she will and I add a twist while she forgot who Inuyasha is.A secret she never told him.Thought I think that that part is alittle,to weird but that's my opion.

Disclaimer:so you covered my well up?Well...this is MY story and I wrote it.You can't take that from me!And no...sadly I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshy...though I hope to one day do.

Kyryan:Only in your dreams.  
Kyria:Shut up before I lock you away with...Naraku!  
Kyryan"Suits me...I think he's cool.  
Kyria:00

Chapter 6:A new demon...Alli or foe?

Inuyasha landed next to the group and Inuyasha looked at Kagome."Are you okay?Did he hurt you?"She shook her head.

"Who was he?He seemed to know me?"She said as they began to walk,heading for the nearest village. Inuyasha just crossed his arms.

"It was just an act to get the jewel."Inuyasha said.Kagome looked at and she felt a weird feeling course up her spine.Inuyasha saw her look up suddenly."What?"

"I feel weird.I think...somethings coming.I'm not sure but whatever it is...it's getting stronger and I'm feeling even more weirder."Inuyasha sniffed the air.He pulled Tetsusaiga out and Sango readied Hiraikotsu.Miroku raised his staff up and Shippo cowered behind Kagome.

"A demon...Kagome.Can you tell where it's comeing from?"Kagome closed her eyes and her brow furrowed.

"Yeah...that way."She said pointing to the right of them.

"All right...seems we found a shard holder.Be prepared with an attack,"Inuyasha said as he watched the way she was pointing.A blur of blue whizzed by them and suddenly pulled to a stop a couple of feet away.Dust gathered in the air as she slide to a stop."Kagome...where are the shards on her?"

Kagome looked at him with an shocked expression."How am I supposed to know?"

"Just look and focus on her...tell me if you see anything glowing on her."Kagome sighed and she looked at the girl.She had a glowing light coming from her chest and on her left shoulder.

"Yeah..two of them.One on her chest and in her left shoulder.What do you plan to do?"Kagome asked as Inuyasha popped his neck.

"What I do best,"Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga up."Who are you and what do you want?"The girl just smiled. Her fangs showed.She looked at them with crystal blue eyes and her hair was baby blue.She wore a blue and white kimono and a white ribbon was tied around her waist.

"I am Setsunu...I'm here to see why you have so many of the shards."She said as the wind picked up. Inuyasha huffed.

"Like I'm going to tell you?Right...so,Setsunu?What is your true buisness here?Are picking a fight with me?"Inuyasha said as Setsunu held her hand in the air.A blue rod with an lighting-bolt shaped blade on the end appeared.

"Not to pick a fight...merely test your strength against me,Setsunu the wolf hanyou."Inuyasha peerked up at that.

"So?You're a hanyou?Interesting.Fine...as you wish."Inuyasha said as they lunged at each other.

"Be careful,Inuyasha!"Sango said yelling as Inuyasha brought his sword down but she deflected it with ease."There he goes...acting before thinking."

Inuyasha swung his sword in a circle and she jumped onto the blade,clicking her toung at him.

"Sloppy.I'm surprised you got as far as you have,"She flipped off and attacked with her rod.Inuyasha brought Tetsusaiga up in front of him and he held off the power of the attack for as long as he could. She was strong but...she had more power.She over powered him and he staggered and Setsunu saw this opportunity to attack and she hit him against the face,knocking him to the ground.Inuyasha tried getting up but she stood on his stomach and held the tip of her blade at the base of his neck.Her blue eyes were emotionless."Hmm...not bad but not good."

She stepped off and her weapon disappeared in a flash.Inuyasha just laid there as he rubbed his neck where teh point had been.How could she be so strong?She glanced at him with unreadable eyes.He stood and looked at her.Kagome just watched them.

"Who are?"He just asked.Setsunu shrugged.

"Who knows?I myself don't know who I am.I'm just a wanderer looking for at least some part of me.But... I do know I am a hanyou and of wolf blood,"She looked at him and turned where she could face him."You probly want to know why I beat you?I can tell you."

Inuyasha looked interested."Yeah...so?"

"I beat you because your moves are so predictable.Just by looking into your eyes,I can see what move you do.That is why my eyes are so emotionless.If I let my guard down,I'll be killed.You're eyes are filled with emotion that by looking in them,your moves are predictable.Easy to see it,easy to dodge."Inuyasha just looked at her.

"Yeah?"He said as he turned to the side and seathed Tetsusaiga.She nodded.

"Yes.Learn to hide them and you may have a chance of killing Naraku."Inuyasha just turned away from Setsunu.

"I've gone against him pleanty enough times to have hurt him at times."He said crossing his arms.

"And how many times did you lose?"Setsunu said as he looked at her through the sides of his eye.

"Shut up..."He muttered and began to walk.

"My point exactly.You need to learn to hide them and you may just win.I'm giving you a hint,Inuyasha. Take heed."Setsunu said as the group started walking again.Kagome looked at Setsunu.

"Don't mind him...he's just having a difficult time right now.If you want...you could join us."Kagome asked as Setsunu looked at Kagome.Setsunu saw confusion and loss and she nodded her head.

"Thank you.If I travel with you,I just might find out who I am."Setsunu followed the group as the sun rose high over them.

00oo00oo00oo Well...that's the sixth chapter!I hope peoples loved it...though I think I struggled on that one a little.SIghs.

Sesshomaru:When am I going to be in there?Not a single mention of my name was uttered in any of the chapters!  
Kyria:My Lord...wait and you'll see.I put you in her so don't worry.  
Sesshomaru:You'd better or I'll rip your fingers off and make you eat them.  
Kyria:00Don't do that!Then you really won't be in there! 


	7. Naraku's true plan

Ya!Chapy 7's here!And this is not probly a good chapter but it shows that Naraku is up to no good.And that he has...just read.  
And thanks to those who reviewed!I'm so glad you loved it!Hehehe

Disclaimer:The only thing that I own is this story and the Sesshomaru tatto on my arm!hehehe...anyways.i don't own any of the characters except...Yami and Setsunu and maybe,Hokaru.Anyways..on with the story!

Chapter 7:Naraku's true plan

Naraku looked into Kanna's mirror.It seemed they added a new addition to the group.He smiled to himself. Setsunu...indeed she was troubling but,she was the heir of evil.Smiling to himself,he was glad she told Inuyasha how you could probly be able to defeat him.All the more to kill Inuyasha and group with out problems.Kikyou walked into the room.Naraku looked out of the corner of his eyes and smirked.

"Kikyou...like the new addition to the group?She is my latest incarnation and my most promising one too. She could have defeated Inuyasha but...she can't."Naraku said as Kanna walked away after Kagura.

"Hmph...she isn't your incarnation,Naraku.She's your daughter..."Kikyou said narrowing her eyes at him.

"True...but she is the daughter of Onigumo and some wolf demon many years ago.I am now Naraku so,she isn't my daughter anymore.All I'm saying is that is she's the latest pawn of the game."Naraku said as he looked at Kikyou.

"She may be,but she's your daugther too.No matter how many times you say you're Naraku now,you still have the heart of Onigumo.And in that heart...you care for your daugther."Kikyou said as she daggers from her eyes.

"I don't care for that hanyou girl.She is a bother but,she is useful.When I'm done with her,she will be gone from this planet."Naraku said as he stood and walked away.

"Say all you want,you know you won't kill her.If you were going to kill her,you would have done that when she gave Inuyasha advice."She said after him.

Naraku just frowned.Why hasn't he killed her yet?Could it be that this girl was a possiable threat to him and if he stepped over her line...He shook the thought.No hanyou girl would beat him.Even if she was Onigumo's blood line.As far as he was concerned,Setsunu was just a pawn in his little game.But even so, she was the heir to great evil.Then,he thought of something.

He would make another incarnite.Yes,another incarnite but this time...it'd be different.With his mind set, he began to make another incarnite.

Standing before Naraku was a boy with midnight black hair and blank green eyes.The boy wore a black and green kimono shirt and black pants.He had a sword at his side and a weird looking blade.It had skulls on it and the blade was a creamy white with red lines going down it.

"Yami...take Kanna with you.I want you to watch our little game.See everything that they do.When you've studied them,challenge them.Not the girl with blue hair.No...just Inuyasha.I want him out of my hair."

Yami bowed deeply and raised himself up smiled."I won't fail."Kanna stood at his side and walked with Yami as they went to go find the little group.Kagura appeared beihnd Naraku.

"What is your plan,Naraku?"Kagura said looking at Naraku with a mad expression.He just smiled.

"He'll defeat Inuyasha...but first,his job is to gain the trust of Setsunu.Make her fall in love with him and bring her here.Plain and simple."

"Are you sure of that?What if Setsunu doesn't fall for him?What then?"Kagura said as she held onto her fan tightly.Naraku just smirked.

"There's no doubt she will fall in love with him.Yami will make sure that is done."Kagura just frowned.

"Why are you so intent on having that hanyou girl not harmed?Is she more than just what she seems?"

"I'm not intent on having the girl not harmed.She will die,I say that much.She is a lot more than what she seems."Naraku said quietly as he looked at his hands.

00oo00oo00oo Ooh!Narakus has a daughter..more the less Onigumo.Well...she's an interesting charry in the this story and well...just read a little bit more to find out why... 


	8. Kagurachanged

Oi!Kyria here!

Whoa...so many reviers!Thanks to all who reveiwed!I'm so glad you all loved it!Well...no time wasteing,here's the 8th chapy.

Disclaimer:Yes,I do own this story.No,I don't own the charecters except Yami,Setsunu and Hokaru.

Be forewarned...This chapter I may be a little weird but,I was about to take it out but then,decided to keep it in.So,if you wantsighs heavilyFlame on this chapter.I know I messed it up and..well,it's just weird.

Chapter 8:Kagura...changed

Inuyasha went ahead to find a village and Sango and Miroku were to watch Kagome.They agreed when he looked at him with seriousness in his.So,they waited in the middle of the road for Inuyasha and they were hungry.Shippo rested on Kirara and sighed heavily.

"I'm hungry...when is Inuyasha getting back?"Shippo whined.Everyone was hungry.

"Be patient,Shippo.He'll come."Miroku said as his own stomach growled.He sighed as he crossed his arms.

"But I'm hunrgy!"Shippo said holding his stomach in a painful way.

"We all are,Shippo,"Sango said as she looked at him.Shippo just sighed and walked away."Where are you going?"

"To find food.I'm starving and if I don't yet I feel like I'll die.I wish Kagome had food..."He mumbled as he he disappeared.Sango just shook her head.

"If Inuyasha gets back before Shippo does you can expect a very angry demon pounding the crap out of him."Miroku said frowning at that thought.Setsunu sat on the ground and her arms were in her sleaves, eyes closed.Her blueish/silver tail moved back in forth in a slow way.

"Give the little guy a brake.At least he's going to find food."Setsunu said quietly,ears twitching.Miroku looked at her.

"True but..."Miroku looked at his hands.I think Kagome not remembering him is affecting him in ways I don't understand.Miroku just smiled.Shippo was wanting to show he's responsible and that he can pull his own weight.Shippo...young yet brave.

Setsunu opened her eyes and looked around.She narrowed her eyes and she sniffed the air."Somethings coming this way."

Sango looked up,grabing her Hiraikotsu.Kirara grew in size and Miroku just sat there,looking at the sky as clouds rolled over head."Which way is it coming from?"Miroku said as he stood.

"It's coming from the sky."She said pointing.A giant feather glided towards them and Kagura jumped off.

"Kagura...what do you want?"Miroku said as his hand went to his sutra beads around his hand.Kagura held a hand up.

"I don't wish to fight.I came to return this to you,"Kagura pulled Shippo from her back."He fell down a cliff. I saved him."Sango just looked at her as Kagura handed Shippo to Kagome.

"Why'd you save him?"Sango said frowning.Kagura just frowned back.

"I was being chased...this little one used his tricks to help me.Even though I am powerful...having hundreds of demons Naraku sends on you is not easy trying to destroy them."Kagura said showing a cut on her arm.

"You could have destroyed them easily.You're not weak."Miroku said looking at her.

"Yes,but hundreds of demons that attack you from no where?Not a fair battle or when it's coming from Naraku."Kagura said holding her fan to her chest.

"And who says you fight fair,too?"Sango said gripping her boomerang tightly.

"I am just one demon.When I challenge Inuyasha,I have her,you and the monk trying to get me.I am alone just one demon.I'd call that fair.But hundreds of demons attacking from no where?My opion is that isn't fair."Kagura said pointedly.Shippo opened his eyes and looked around.

"Shippo...are you okay?"Kagome said as Shippo sat up right.

"Yeah...thanks to Kagura."He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"I told you,monk.I wasn't hurting him.I saved him."Miroku looked in shock.Inuyasha came from the sky and landed in front of Kagura.

"Kagura...go away and leave them alone."Inuyasha growled.Kagura huffed.

"I wasn't hurting them or looking for a fight."Kagura said closing her eyes and sighing.Inuyasha just looked behind him.Miroku looked as if he seen a ghost and Shippo was just rubbing his head.

"Why?Half the time you do want to fight.What's the sudden change of heart?"Kagura narrowed her eyes at him.

"I have no heart to hold as my own.Your little friend there saved me and he fell down the cliff.I just happened to save him too so,I returned him here.Not even looking for a fight."

Inuyasha just looked at her.Her eyes held truth and yet...still held hatered.He stepped back and looked at Kagome.She didn't look scared or even worried.So he turned back to Kagura.

"Does Naraku know what you did?"He asked curiously.Kagura shook her head.

"No and if he finds out...he'll kill me.But...if he does,Kanna will suck his soul out.We already planed what we would do if it resorts to that."Kagura said holding her fan to her side.Why wouldn't they belive her?She was against Naraku even though he holds her very heart in his hand.

"And you just want to die?"Inuyasha said crossing his arms.Kagura flinched on that note.Of course she didn't want to die but she didn't want to stay tourched by Naraku.She wanted her freedom,to be free like the wind in which she so much loved.

"No...but I want to be free.I'd do anything to get my freedom...even if it costs me my life."Kagura said boldly.Inuyasha just looked at her,feeling sorry for the enemy.But,he felt that she was on there side and that she badly needed to be helped.

00oo00oo00oo00

Kagura...changed.Well,that was a little unexpected for some in my families house who read this chapter.(yes...I have an younger brother who loves Inuyasha and my dad and mom like to read my stories and I tell them what's going on so far.)

Anyway...i hope it wasn't a BIT to weird.(Or doI?)Well,R&R and'll put a new chapter up that might be interesting.

XQKyria


	9. More than what you see

WOW!Is this the longest chappy yet or what?Hmm...I guess it is..Well this is another wierd moment one...If you get what I mean from the other chapter.I just had to put it in so...enjoy

Disclaimer:I own...humm lets seelooks at a sheet of paperThis computer...any charecters that I mad eup but...no Inuaysha?Darn...Oh well.Nope I don't own themm sorry!

Chapter 9:More than what you see...

Kagome sat next to the fire and tried to stay warm but the chill of the wind made her body shake vilently. Suddenly,she felt something warm wrap around her shoulders.She looked up to see Inuyasha lend her his haori.

"Thank you..."She said quietly closing her eyes and letting her arms wrap around her legs.Inuyasha sat next to her and looked into the sky.A small sliver of the moon was fading,he knew it was a matter of time untill... he became human.How would he protect Kagome?The only way was to...take her home.

"Is something wrong,Inuyasha?"Kagome asked.He snaps back from his thoughts and looks at her.He nodded his head and looked back into the sky.

"Yeah..."He just said quielty.

"What's bothering you?"Kagome said looking into the fire.He sighed.

"I'm going to have to take you home."Kagome looked at him with confusion.

"How are you going to do that?"Inuyasha just smiled.

"The well..."He just said as he looked at her.

"You mean the well went to last time?That's my ticket home?"She said as her eyebrows nitted together.

"Uh...yeah."

"Why do I have to go home?Is something bad going to happen?"She asked as she made him look at her by grabing his face in her hands.

"Not really it's just...I become human on the new moon.Which is tomorrow.I won't be able to protect you then so...I'm taking you home."Kagome let go of his face as she gasped.She quickly hid her face and looked at the nice green braclet on her wrist.

"Oh um...is that all?"She asked as she closed her eyes.Her mind brought a picture of a girl with bright golden eyes and long black hair with silver strands.She wore a silver outfit and a long silver tail swished behind her.Her silver ears twitched.She frowned as she thought of the hanyou girl in her mind and opened her eyes.

"Yeah...you understand,right?"Inuyasha asked as she had a serious look.

"Of course I do...I understand.Do what you must...I won't stop you."She said as the girl came into her mind.

"Sure..."Inuyasha said as Kagome frowned and closed her eyes again.What was her problem?It was like she didn't want to go.But it was the only way...to keep her safe.

The next morning,Inuyasha woke Kagome and she climbed on his back,saying goodbye to her new friends. They said their goodbyes and Inuyasha took off into the air.Kagome didn't close her eyes as he speed through the lands,reaching their destination.She know looked around at her suroundings and smiled,wind caressing her face as he jumped into the air to gain distance.She then,had a look of longing on her face and then,Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Are you okay?"He asked,breaking the silence.Kagome just smiled,longing still on her face.

Nothings okay..."Sure!Never better!"She said smiling at him.He just nodded and continued on,getting the familar scent of the well.It was not to far away.He turned his eyes and kept looking straight ahead. He ran right into the Forest of Inuyasha and jumped to the tree branches,not wanting to bother being careful while running on the ground.Kagome held on tight as she look at how far they were and she just smiled...longing washed over her.

The well came into veiw and Inuyasha jumped to the ground,gentaly landing.Kagome slide off his back and looked down into the well.Inuyasha stood there,wondering what she was waiting for.She sighed and turned to him,a smile playing at her lips.

"What's wrong?Don't want to go?"Inuyasha asked as she crossed her arms.She just sucked in a deep breath.

"If it's your time to become human...why don't you come home with me?I'm sure my family will be happy to meet you."Kagome said as she held her hands together.Inuyasha just smiled.

"I don't know...I mean...I don't become human untill night."He said as he walked to her.She just grabed his arm and pulled him to the well.

"Come on...I don't know how to get home by using this well.I need you to show me."She said as she looked at him.Sighing,he gave in.

"Fine.Stand on the edge and hold into to me,"Inuyasha said jumping up in the well.Kagome stood on the edge,her grip never leaving his arm."And we just jump."

"But...wouldn't we hit the bottom of the well?I'd think there was some spell you'd have to say to make it work."Kagome said frowning.

"The well already has a spell.Just trust me...I wouldn't lie to you."Inuyasha said as she looked at him.She was trying to belive the words coming out of his mouth.She looked down at the well.

"Okay...let's go."Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded and jumped in,consumed by a blinding light.

They stood at the bottom of the well and Kagome began to climb out.But,he pulled her down and picked her up,jumping out of the well instead.Kagome looked at where they were and smiled.

"The mini shrine!I'm home!"Kagome said as she ran up the steps and opened the door in a fast way.Inuyasha followed and closed the door behind him.Kagome ran up the staires to her house and opened the door,smiling."I'm home,mom!Tadaima!Sota!"Inuyasha walked to the door and leaned against the outside.

"Kagome...you're back!"Her mom said as she walked from the kitchin.Kagome smiled and ran to go hug her mom.She hugged her daughter back and smiled.

"Mom...I have some explaining and someone for you to meet.Inuyasha...come in."Kagome said as Inuyasha walked in.Her mom just smiled at him sweetly.

"Hello,Inuyasha,"She said as she walked back to the kitchin."Kagome...I bought you some things.They're in your room.They might be useful."

"Thanks!"Kagome dashed up the staires and into her room.Her mom sat at the table and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Okay,sit down and explain why she just re-introduced us."Inuyasha smiled weakly as he sat in the chair. He looked at his hands and frowned.

"She lost her memory."He said quietly.

"Hm...really?How?"She asked as she looked at the frowning hanyou.

"She...was wonded in battle.And she was fixed up from Kaeda and she just seemed to forget."He said as she stood up and got two cups.She poured them with tea and handed one to him.

"She'll remember in time.I can tell you that much.He heritage will not let her forget so easily,"Her mom said as she sat down and took a sip of her tea.Inuyasha just looked at it before drinking it down."So...what are you doing here?"

"Kagome insisted that I show her how to get home.She made me come.And all I said was today was my day to become human."Inuyasha said as she continued smiling.She stood and walked to a room and came back out holding a pair of clothes.

"Put these on...so you'll blend in better."Inuyasha took them and looked at them.

"Why?"He asked as he looked at her out of the corners of his eyes.She was just smiling in a way that made Inuyasha nervous.

"I'm sure Kagome wants to go out and I'm sure she'll want you to go with her.I wouldn't want to make her mad."She said as Inuyasha just looked at her.

"I can't go out in public...I don't change to a human untill night!"He said as he set the clothes on the table.

"I can solve that if you just go change."She said frowning at him slightly.Inuyasha almost fell out of the chair as he heard a small sence of madness in her voice.But when he looked at her,she was smiling.

"Fine...for Kagome's sake."He muttered as he began to take his shirt off.Her mom looked wild at him.

"Not here!In the bathroom!"She said pointing to the stairs that lead up staires.Inuyasha shook his head.

"No..."He said as he placed the red shirt over his head.Kagome's mom sighed heavily as she turned around.

"If Kagome had her memory and came down here seeing you do this,she'll definatly sit you."She muttered under her breath.Inuyasha took his pants off and replaced them with baggy black pants.

"I heard that and get over it...be glad I'm changing,"Inuyasha said when he placed his clothes on the couch. Her mom turned around and smiled."Why are you looking at me like that?"Inuyasha said as she turned around and walked to a small box.She opened it and took a red braclet out,similar to Kagome's.

"Because...now I want to show you here,"She said as Inuyasha cautiously walked to her. "Hold your hand out."He did so.When it was secure,he felt a small tingle go through his spine and then it faded.

"What's this for?"He said as he looked at the braclet.Kagome's mom just smiled.

"Look in the mirror."She said holding the mirror up in front of him.He got a good look before falling over in pure shock.

"What did you do to me?"He yelled as he threaded his fingers through his hair and looked at it.It was now black and his amber eyes were now violet.

"It's a simple spell to change apperances.I had them made from my husband.I knew that you'd be needing one if Kagome wanted you to go out into the world with you."She said as he took deep breaths. His heart stopped beating and he looked at her.He sniffed the air and turned around.Kagome was standing at the top of the stairs,looking at him.

"It changed only apperances...not my hanyou abilites."He said muttering as she walked down and smiled.

"I'm going out,mom.Okay?"She said as she looked at Inuyasha again."Inuyasha?You seem...different? What did you do?"

"Nothing...this is my human side."Inuyasha muttered as he sat on the couch.

"And you changed your clothes...why?"

"Because...he's going with you.Where ever you're going,he's following you.I don't want a half demon hanging around here and attracting unwelcome visitors."Her mom said winking an eye to him.He just huffed and crossed his arms.

"...Sounds reasonable...what do you say?You want me to show you my world?"Kagome said turning to him. He closed his eyes.

"Sure...but,you might want to change.You can't go with blood all over you."Inuyasha said as she looked at herself.

"Wooh!I almost forgot I had blood on me!Okay...I'll be down as quick as I can!"She dashed back up the staires and he sighed heavily.

Kagome came back down the stairs and wore a black shirt with a red skirt.Inuyasha just looked at her as she smiled."Okay...now we can go."Her mom smiled at them with a knowing look.

"What?"Inuyasha asked as he saw the look she gave them.

"You look like a...couple."She said surpressing a knowing smile.Inuyasha blushed and turned his head away.Kagome had her mouth gapped open.

"MOM!"She said as she too,blushed.

"Well,you do,"She said taking the two cups to the sink."You two have fun out there.Stay out as long as you want."She said as Kagome shook her head and grabed Inuyasha,pulling him out the door.Inuyasha followed with out hesitation,right out into a city he barely knew.

Kagome walked by him,smiling as she walked by the many shops in the 'Maul?'Was that how she said?Inuyasha gave up on trying to understand what she was saying.Kagome walked past shops that looked pointless untill...Inuyasha's eyes lands on a weapon shop.He drags Kagome in there and he begins to look at all the swords they have.Kagome is just standing there,arms crossed.

"I'm not buying you one...you already have one,Inuyasha."She said as she walked out of the shop. Inuyasha followed,scowl on his face.

"Yes...but I can't use it when I'm like this.I need a sword that can do damage in both forms."He said Kagome walked ahead of him.She stopped and turned to him.

"I think you're strong enough as it is...even in your human form."She said as she slowed to his pace. She looked at her feet and then frowned.She thought she was being harsh and Inuyasha just laughed.

"You think that but...I'm really not."He said quietly,face softing up a little.Kagome just looked at him and smiled back.He was nice...sweet and very considerate.But...he had a harsh part of him and she could feel it when she said something smart to him.She could feel he wanted to say something rude at her but was afraid.

"To me...you're strong.That's why I'm not buying you it.You're already strong as it is."Kagome said as she closed her eyes.The hanyou girl came to her mind and she smiled.She opened her eyes slightly and looked at her green braclet.

"Kagome!"Three voices came from behind them and she whirled around.Inuyasha smelt the air and gasped. Her friends!What would Kagome say when they said something about him?After all...she doesn't remember she's been missing a lot of school.

"Guys...I didn't expect to see you here."Kagome said glancing at Inuyasha's distrought face.

"We didn't either.I thought you were at home with a rash on you legs?"Eri said looking at Kagome. Kagome felt like she was on the spotlight and she began to think.

"Well..."She tried to think of something but..."It went away and I decied to take 'him' along."Kagome said as Inuyasha stood with his back against them.

"Who's your new boyfriend?Did you dump that good for nothing jerk?"Yuka said smirking.Kagome stepped back.

"She's talking about me."Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.Kagome looked at him and then went back to her friends.

"You mean Inuyasha?No...I didn't dump him?"She said as confused as ever.

"Well,then..."Yuka said pointing to Inuyasha."Who's that?"

"Guys...that's Inuyasha."Kagome said whirling him around.Inuyasha didn't look happy about that and Kagome frowned.

Eri and Yuka just looked at him with big eyes."Wooh!He's cute!"They said in unison.Inuyasha turned bright red and Kagome pushed her friends away.

"Well,it's nice seeing you guys but...I have to on Inuyasha!We need to talk!"Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him away from her oggling friends.They went to a spot where no one was in the resturant spot and took a seat."Inuyasha...how is it they know you?"

"Kagome...can't we talk about this when we get home?"Inuyasha said quietly looking at her.Kagome looked mad.

"No...I want answers.How is it they know you?"Inuyasha ran something over his mind.Sota...yes,this just might work.

"Sota...your kid brother was home right?Well,he might have told them that I could have been your new boyfriend."Inuyasha said praying she would belive him.That's when he saw it in her eyes.A gold spark to them.He blinked it away and looked back at her eyes.No more did her see the gold and he just listined to what she said.

Kyria:Wow!Weird..I jst got a package!  
Kyryan:What is it?  
Kyria:DunnoOpens itUmm...it's...Miroku!  
Kyryan:Whoa...Wait...it's just a doll?  
Kyria:Yes and it's so cool!Throws him in the air  
Kyryan:You're not doing what I think you're doing?  
Kyria:Yes!But...no now.Next chapter!Hehehe! 


	10. Just a dreamor was it?

Trigger Happy Bibliophile...to answer your question,she doesn't remeber that her friends know of Inuyasha.When she backs up Inuyasha tells her that they're talking aboutn him so...she had to make something up so they wouldn't get te idea that she lost her memory!

Diclaimer:This is Kyria's brother Kassidy,doing the diclaiming note.Yes...I am the disclaimer on her behalf.No!For those of you who keep asking...no she does not own Inuyasha or any of the charecters!Just to let you know...she does however own that Miroku doll she um,made come to life?Is that right?Okay,just making sure!

Kyria:Yes...that was my annoying brother...and this is another weird story where it introduces Kagome's father who...yes,my brother created for me to do.Well,here it is!Chapter 10!

Chapter 10:Just a dream...or was it?

Inuyasha had left the mall and begun to drink in the sights around them.And as Inuyasha asked of what each thing was,Kagome explained it to him in a calm,patient way.Now,it was night and the streets had been lite up with festivel lights.Inuyasha took the braclet off and stuffed in his pocket.

"Why are all the lights up?"Inuyasha asked as they walked down the street.Kagome looked at one of the signs.

"The Bara Dance is already here?"She said as she looked around the street.They turned around the corner and they saw a giant rose hanging from strings so that it hung over the people walking under it.

"What's that Kagome?"Inuyasha asked as she looked at him.

"It's a party that young lovers go to..."She caught what she said and turned around.He had to smile at that.

"And do you want to go?"Inuyasha asked as he jabbed a finger in her back.Kagome jumped alittle at his touch.

"I don't know...it is for young lovers and well..."She looked at him."I just met you not to long ago."

"Keh...it's fine with me.As long as you're happy with it."Kagome smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thank you...you're so sweet,Inuyasha!"Kagome said as she grabed his hand and pulled him along. Kagome looked happy she was here and that made Inuyasha happy.They came to a spot in the street that was packed with young people dancing and just talking.Some were just sitting and talking to those around them.Kagome grabed his hand and pulled him close,wrapping her arms around him.

"What are you doing?"He asked as she looked at him.

"This is a party...remember?For young lovers?You said if I wanted to go,then it was fine with you."Kagome said as she moved in rythem of the music playing.

"Yes but...we aren't lovers...Kagome.Just friends."Inuyasha said as a lump caught in his throat.Kagome just smiled.

"I know.And it's sweet of you to take me."She said letting go and punching him lightly on the shoulder. Kagome laughed as he just smiled at her.The Shikon no Tama was glowing in different colors but,it seemed to give warmth to them both.Kagome looked at his necklace and picked it up,fingering it slightly."What's this for?"

"Well...it's a rosary that...some woman placed on me.If I act out in a violent way or tick her off...she says something and I'm kissing the dirt."Inuyasha said as she let go.

"What woman?"Kagome asked curiously.

"Lady Kaeda.Remember...you met her.She isn't the one that says tha command.You..."He stopped.

"I'm what?The one who gives the command?"She said as she lead him deeper into the crowd.

"Yeah..."He said as he looked at her.She was just smiling.Then,she frowned.

"Is it the word you made me say before?"She asked him curiously.

"Yeah...though...never say it out here in this world."He said quietly.

"Okay."She said as she turned and walked deeper into the crowd.Inuyasha followed.

"Kagome!"A boys voice said over the loud muisc.Kagome stopped and Inuyasha stood by her side as a good looking boy pushed his way to them.Kagome looked at him with surprise and then,she backed up a little.

"H-Houjo?I..."Kagome said lost for words.

"Kagome!I'm so glad to see you.Now...we can go on a date right here!I'm glad you're feeling better."He said smiling awkardly.Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and a slight growl came deep from his thoat.Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Houjo...I'm sorry.But...I'm here with someone else."Kagome said as Kagome turned her eyes back on Houjo.Houjo looked at Inuyasha and stepped back at the glare he recived from the boy next to her.

"Who's he,Kagome?"Houjo said as he regained his confidence back.

"Huh?Oh...this is Inuyasha.Inuyasha this is...Inuyasha?"Kagome said as she looked at him.He was moving away from her."Inuyasha?Houjo...I'm sorry,really.Inuyasha,come back!"Kagome yelled as she chased him.

Inuyasha continued walking and pushing his way through the crowd till he made it out of there.He couldn't stand to be there any longer with that...that Houjo kid Kagome's gone a few dates with.Inuyasha looked into the sky and cursed the new moon and the human feelings it brought him.I knew I shouldn't have gone with her...I should have knowen we'd run into her friends.Inuyasha could hear Kagome right behind him.

"Inuyasha?What's your problem?"Kagome said grabing his arm and whirling him around.Inuyasha just looked away from her hard glare.He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Nothing...I don't like big crowds."He said mumbling under his breath.Kagome looked at him with high eyebrows.

"Right and..."She stopped.The same weird feeling washed over her as she looked up adrubtly.Inuyasha looked at her reaction and he lead her away from everyone.The Shikon no Tama was glowing with a bright light as she felt something get closer.Then,she turned around and came face to face with a man,slightly older than her mom.He had dark black hair and chocolate gold eyes.He had a twelve pointed star on his forehead.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome back and looked at the newcomer."Who are you and what do you want?"He said growling.The man just looked at Kagome,then back to Inuyasha.The man just smiled at them.

"Why don't you ask Kagome here?I'm sure she'll explain everything to you."The man said as Kagome stepped back even more.

"Kagome?"Inuyasha asked as she smiled at him.

"Inuyasha...this is Hokaru,my father."

Inuyasha had to place his fingers in his ears to clean them out to make sure he heard correctly.Did she say... father?He just looked blankly at them."Did you say father,Kagome?"

"Yes...he's my father."Kagome said looking at him.Inuyasha just looked at Kagome and then to this Hokaru person.

"Kagome...you've grown so much."Hokaru said smiling at his daughter.Kagome nodded.

"Yes...and matured too."She said quietly.Hokaru looked at Inuyasha.

"Of course.And Sota?He's doing well?"Hokaru asked as he turned from the look Inuyasha gave him. Hokaru placed two fingers on his right shoulder and dug his fingers into his flesh,pulling out one shard.He handed it to Kagome.

"How did you get this?"Inuyasha said as he watched as Kagome wraped her fingers around it.

"I've had that for awhile.I was using it to see if Kagome could sence me.So..."He said turning to Inuyasha. "You're Inuyasha the half demon?"

"What's it to you?"Inuyasha said narrowing his eyes.His eyes kept looking at the mark on his forehead.

"Nothing...I just asked,"He said as he began to yawn."Because you don't look like what you'd normally look like.I guess it must be your night to be human?"

Inuyasha frowned.How did he know about his one night?Someone must have told him."Yes...now shut up.I don't want to talk about it.Kagome...come on.Lets head back to your house."

"Okay...I'll see you later,dad."Kagome said as Hokaru waved at them,a slight smile on his face.

"Hm...Inuyasha doesn't know?"He said as he walked away and disappeared into te crowd.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the front door and found Sota and Kagome's mom were sitting at the table.They smiled as they closed the door behind them.Her mother smiled as Inuyasha grabed his sword from beside the door.

"Did you two have a nice time?"Inuyasha placed his sword at his side and crossed his arms.

"Yes...untill her father showed up."He muttered as he floped on the couch.

"I know...he came by here."Her mom said as she looked at Kagome,who sat at the table.

"What did he want,mom?"Kagome asked as Inuyasha looked at them.

"Oh,you know,just wanted to see how you were doing."She said standing and walking to the kitchin.Kagome just looked at the table blankly and stood up.

"Okay,I'm going to my on,Inuyasha."Kagome said as she walked up the stairs.Inuyasha got up from the couch and followed,feeling as if they weren't telling him something,

Kagome sat on the hill,holding her arms around her.She smiled as the sun began to rise.Orange and pink colors filled the black sky and the birds began to sing.

"Are you sad?"A voice said from behind her.She turned her head and smiled as Inuyasha sat next to her.She shook her head.

"No...I'm not sad.I'm just thinking."She said quietly as she closed her eyes.Inuyasha crossed his arms and sniffed the air."Is something wrong,Inuyasha?"

"I don't know.I don't smell anything funny but I feel like something's going to happen."He snezzed and looked around.

"Stop acting dumb...Inuyasha.Nothings going to happen,"Kagome said standing and grabing her arrows."I'm going to head back,okay?Come when you're ready,okay?"

"Sure.Be careful."Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes and thought hard about something.Kagome headed back into the forest and sighed as she only got far away when she suddenly stoped.She turned around but nothing was there.She slowly turned around and began to walk a little faster.Two gleaming red eyes glared at her and she looked out of the corner of her eyes.She got an arrow ready and turned around,fireing it at who ever it was.

The arrow blasted the bushes and revealed a demon with red eyes and purple skin.He had orange hair and held a sword in the air,ready to strike.

"Give me the jewel!"He said as he walked foreward.Kagome notched another arrow and stepped back.

"No!"She said as she released it.The demon jumped out of the way and landed beside her.She felt him baring his eyes into her back.

"You don't have it...where is it then?"The demon said as Kagome ran from him.

"I'm not telling!"

Inuyasha...where are you?Can't you see that I'm being attacked?

"You will when I kill you!"The demon said rushing for her.Kagome notched an arrow and turned around,standing her ground.She released it and it went through his stomach.

"No...Go-Ryuu.I won't!I won't give the jewel to you!"Kagome said as she notched another arrow.The demon named Go-Ryuu vanished and Kagome looked around.Suddenly,she felt a burning feeling in her back and she droped her weapons as she staggered foreward.This pain was more than she could handle and she droped to her knees,wincing with pain.Kagome looked around as she saw Kikyou walk out,holding an arrow at her.

"Giving up already,human?"Go-Ryuu said as he flung the blood of his sword.Kagome shook her head slowly."Heh...it's your death."Go-Ryuu advanced for her but Kikyou pointed the arrow at him.

"No...I want to dispose of her."Kikyou said icely.Kagome looked at Kikyou with shock.

"Fine...be my guest.But,Naraku wanted me to kill her.He won't like this one bit."He said as he stopped.Kagome felt hot blood roll down her back and drip on the ground.Tears began to fall down her face and she began to wander when Inuyasha was going to get there.A loud yell was heard from behind and Kagome slowly moved around as she saw Go-Ryuu falling to the ground in a heap.Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga in front of him and finally seathed it as he smirked at the demon.Kikyuo saw Inuyasha and she released her arrow,feeling a dark hatered towards her reincarnite.She hated how she could be in so much trouble and Inuyasha would come and save her.

It never failed that she got what she wanted.She got Inuyasha to protect her with his own life and she got to be the one with her soul.She even held his heart in her hands and didn't care about how he felt.And thinking of this made Kikyou burn with a hatered that the power infused with the arrow began to glow with a black light.

"Kagome!"Inuyasha yelled as the arrow peirced her back,black glow disappearing."K-Kagome?"She just smiled as she began to faint...

ooOOooOOooOOooOO

Kagome sat up in her bed,sweat dripping from her forehead.Her body felt like it was burning up and as she looked around the room,she saw that it was morning and she sighed.It was just a dream...a dream that to Kagome,felt to real and suddenly,her back hurt.She held her hand to her forehead and felt the tears fall down her face.

"Why did it feel so real...why am I crying?"She whispered to her self as her mom entered the room.

"Kagome?Is everything all right?"Seh said sitting on the bed.Kagome looked at her mom and cryed even more.

"I don't know...I truly don't know if everythings all right."Kagome said as she burried her head in her mom's shoulder.

That dream was more...more than just a nightmare.It was as if...it happened to me and I'm reliving it.But... how is that possiable?How could I have a dream that feels so real and I don't remember having something like that happen to me?

See!She remember something!Yes,that is how she got hurt and all...so,she is at least remembering peices of it!  
Now,back to the doll scene!

Kyria:Points finger at his headI make you...ALIVE!Muhahahahaha!  
Kyryan:Well,this must be a good time to hide in the shadows.  
Kyria:YES!He's alive!  
Miroku:Looks at KyriaWill you have the honor of bearing my children?  
Kyria:Raises hand and slaps himNo but you're going to help me work on my story alittle!  
Miroku:It never ends for the sad life of me.  
Kyria:That's right!Now...Get started!Nothing perverted,Houshi! 


	11. kikyou's last resort

Trigger Happy Bibliophile: Ahem...yes she probly would want to tell her friends that she had lost her memory but,then would bring a whole lot of quiestions that she can't answer yet.

Disclaimer:Kass here...yesahemMy sister is a weird writer and she likes to laugh at her own stuff.But...as she told me to put,she doesn't own Inuyasha or any of the um...stories she writes I"M KIDDING!PLEASE!DON"T HIT ME!Okay...she does own the stories she writes but definatly not Inuyasha.Grr...Holds armThat hurt.TAKe THOSE RINGS OFF!THEY MAKE THE PAIN HURT EVEN MORE!

Okay...maybe I should layoff the rings but,then where would the fun of punching him go?No where so i wear the rings to prove a point.And if says something again about my stories orcouchhow I do laugh at my own stories...he'll be a dead man who thinks he's reincarnated from...Miroku.(I told him that!I'm so evil!)

Kikyou is in this chapter and finds naraku just used her to get close to the jewel.Kikyou gets mad and...oh just read!

Chapter 11:Kikyou's last resort...

Kagome and Inuyasha climbed out of the well and began to walk back to the village in silence.Kagome kept her face turned to the ground and she thought about that dream.Inuyasha looked at her and noticed that her face was hard and set,as if she was feeling very bad about something.

"Are you okay?You seemed troubled."Inuyasha asked as Kagome looked up.

"I'm fine..."She said as they neared the village.She just crossed her arms and continued walking.Inuyasha just looked at her.He knew something was wrong.More than what she wanted to say.

"Look,they're back!"Sango said as everyone looked in their direction.

"Oi,Inuyasha!Did you go with Kagome?"Miroku said winking at him.Inuyasha just raised his fist and hit Miroku hard.

"Houshi...you are such a pervert!"Sango said hitting him with Hiraikotsu.

"It was...just a question!"Miroku said as he sat up from the spot on the ground.

"And you said it in a wrong way."Inuyasha said glaring.

"No I didn't.I just asked if you went home with her.Don't think that those thoughts are all I think about."Miroku said as he stood and wiped the dirt from his robe.Sango just looked at him and Kirara just purred at her mistress's glare.

"That is all you think about."Sango said under her breath.

Setsunu walked out of the hut and stretched,yawning slightly.She noticed Kagome and smiled."Welcome back."

"Thank you."Kagome said smiling.She suddenly stoped smiling when she saw a pair of eyes looking at them.She narrowed her eyes and looked closer without her friends noticing.

Yami watched the group of travelers and he watched the girl named Setsunu walk out.He suddenly felt lost as he watched her,feeling a strange feeling wash over him.He lost all thought of what he was supposed to do and Kanna noticed this.

"You're not to fall in love with her.You're supposed to make her fall in love with you."Kanna said quietly. Yami shook his head and snapped his attention to her.

"I know that.But..."He turned back to watching Setsunu."I can't help but feel more for her."Kanna just looked at him with her blank eyes.

"Do you want me to tell Naraku that you can not do what he says?He'll crush your heart as well as mine.I can't have that.If I die...Kagura will avenge me."

"I can say that she is as good as dead too."Yami said pointing.Kanna followed to what he was pointing and she just looked.

"Kagura...she's with them?Why?"Kanna said as she crouched down low.Yami held his hands up.

"It's obvious.She wants her freedom so she has turned to the few people who have a chance to defeat him. She's trying to get her heart back."He said plainly.Suddenly,a girl turned to where they were hidding and narrowed her eyes at them.

"Come out!"Kagome yelled.Everyone turned to Kagome as she stepped foreward.

"Kagome?"Sango asked.

"Everytime I getting a weird feeling,it means someone has a peice of this jewel.Well...I have a weird feeling and I have a bad feeling."Kagome said.Kagura narrowed her eyes and jumped over them and landed in front of the bushes.

"Kanna?"Kagura said as Kanna stood,holding her mirror tight."And who's this?Another incarnation from Naraku?"

"My name is Yami.Master of the shadows.I couldn't help but see you're with the enemy."He said calmly.

"Yes...well,I've changed.I'm going against Naraku.I'm going to get my heart from him.I'm just helping them out and when I'm done...I'll go back to fighting them."Kagura said as the two stepped from the bushes. Inuyasha was glaring like a mad man.

"And does Naraku aprove?"Yami continued on,looking at Setsunu who was just standing there and her arms were crossed.

"I wouldn't think her would but...I know I'm going to die in the end.So,it doesn't matter what I do."Kagura said as she walked away.Suddenly,Kagome screamed and she was lifted in the air by a demon.

"Kagome!"Inuyasha yelled as it flew higher into the air.Inuyasha just looked around and gasped."Kikyou! Did she not here my warning?"He took off after the demon.

"Inuyasha!Wait for us!"Sango said as she climbed on the alreadt transformed Kirara.

"Stay here!I'll handel this!"Inuyasha said as he disappeared."I warned Kikyou the next time she tried something she would feel my swords wrath.Does she just not care?Hang on Kagome.I'm coming!"

The demon brought Kagome to a clearing in the forest.It placed her on the ground and floated away. Kagome raised her head and looked around."Inuyasha?"

"He's not here.And he will not interfere."A woman said walking out of the shadows.

"W-Who are you?"Kagome said as she backed up from the glare she was being given by her.Kikyou just smirked.

"So,you have forgotten.Well,now hear this.Inuyasha is mine and mine alone.You cannot have him.You don't deserve him and he doesn't deserve you.Now,give me my soul back."Kagome's eyes widen.She was the girl from her dream!

"You're Kikyou!"Kagome said as the jewel around her neck burned white hot.She winced and her hands saved her from falling.

"I see you know my name.But do you know why?"Kikyou said as she came closer.Kagome shook her head and felt the air around Kagome begin to crackle.The jewel stoped burning and Kagome sighed."You lost your memory.Ironic how you still know my name when Naraku should have rid you of that."

"N-Naraku?"Kagome said as she couldn't scoot backwards.A pink-purplish barrier kept her from doing that. Kagome began to push herself against the barrier but only succeded in hurting her shoulders.

"Yes...the one who rid you of your memory."Kikyou said as she notched her arrow in her bow and aimed it for Kagome's heart.

"Y-You wouldn't k-kill me,would you?"Kagome said as he eyes widened at the arrow as it was pulled back slowly.

"That is my intention.Any last words?"Kikyou said as she blinked slightly.Kagome felt tears fall down her face.Is this the end?She wouldn't get to see Sota,Gramps,or her mom.Most of all...Inuyasha.Her heart felt crushed as his face came into his mind it was sadened.Then,when Kagome looked at her braclet,the hanyou girl appeared in her mind and she nodded her head slowly.

"No,last words.Just a favor."Kagome said as she stood,wiping her tears.

"I'm listing."Kikyou said as she kept her aim on Kagome ready.

"Hit my braclet.Then,you can kill me."Kagome said as she looked at Kagome.The wind slightly blew and Kikyou just kept it aimed at her heart.

"Not a fine favor to ask for.I won't do it.Now,I'll have my soul back and not half of it but all!"Kikyou released the arrow and before Kagome could think,she held her left hand up and reversed it,heading for Kikyou.Kikyou ducked and the arrow whizzed over head,lodging it'self in a tree.Kagome moved her hand to look at it and smiled.

"I still have the hang of it."She said smiling.Kikyou got up and brushed herself off.

"Hang of what?"Kikyou asked as Kagome placed her hand at her side.

"Of my powers,of course."Kagome said as she walked to Kikyou.Kikyou frowned.

"But,you're suposed to forget that you even have Miko powers!How is it you remember!"Kikyou said angrily.

"Heh,it's not my Miko powers.Even though I'm surprised by that.It's my other powers."Kagome said as a white light surrounded her body.Kikyou released another arrow and it just reflected off Kagome's white light.

"Naraku!"Kikyou yelled as she turned right around.Naraku came from the shadows."What kind of powers are these?I thought she just had Miko?Did you trick me?"

"Indeed so,Kikyou.You see,Kagome may have forgotten her Miko abilites or how she got here but,she remembers everything before she came here.Meaning,she has not forgotten the powers passed down from her father."

Kikyou looked outraged."I was just a part of your plan?A plan to get your hands on the jewel?"Kikyou said aiming her arrow at Naraku.Naraku chuckled slightly and sent a tentacle at Kikyou.Kikyou released the arrow and blew it away.

Kagome watched as Kikyou turned to her."Kikyou...I never did anything to you."

"You did everything to me!You took my future away with Inuyasha and you got him to change,something I couldn't do.You even have my soul!When I kill Naraku,I'll kill you next!"Kikyou notched another arrow and shot it at Kagome.Kagome waited and steped aside and watched as it penetrated the barrier.It struggled against the aposing forces and finaly,it went through.Kikyou watched in horror as the barrier died and Kagome took off running.

Kagome ran and she didn't have time to think.She griped her hands around the jewel and continued running, not noticing that a rather sharp tentacle was coming for her.

Kagome had more powers before when she found out about her Miko ones?wow!I even impress myself!hehe...not up to me to judge.It's the reveiwers!

Kyryan:Sesshomaru is getting impaitient,Kyria!Backs against the wall as red eyes glare at her

Kyria:You'll be in te next chapter!Stop glaring at her!she didn't do anything!

Sesshomaru:Oh yeah?Points to hairShe cut my hair and put it into a ponytail!

Kyria:Trys to surpress laughterOh gasp you can glare at her untill she learns her lesson.

Kyryan:Kyria!You're supposed to my best friend!

Kyria:Not when you angered the Tai-youkai.Oh no you're not!

Kyryan:TRaitor!

Kyria:right!ANd I DON'T WANT TO DIE FROM TAKING SIDES WITH YOU!I WRITE THE STORY!Antyways...next chapter is definaly with Sesshomaru...I think.. 


End file.
